U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,377 describes a device to insert fluids or other instruments into the uterus. The device includes two balloons for positioning inside or outside the cervix uteri.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,311 a uterus manipulator is described whose distal section can be moved by means of a joint or articulated linkage. The distal end comprises a soft silicon tip.
Conventional uterine manipulators and other devices for insertion into the uterus or other body cavities comprise thin ends that, even when made of silicon or another soft material, make possible a pointed impact on the sensitive mucous membrane of the uterus or other organs and thus constitute a risk of injury.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved micro-invasive medical instrument, in particular an improved uterus manipulator, and an improved distal segment for such a micro-invasive medical instrument.